


A'maelamin

by WritingsOfAHobbit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsOfAHobbit/pseuds/WritingsOfAHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Hi, I love your blog!!! Please can you write a cute Lindir x Reader drabble?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A'maelamin

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Quel re, a’maelamin - Good morning, my beloved
> 
> Venno - Husband

The morning dawns bright and sunny. Birds are singing songs trees that rustle lightly in the wind. Sunlight streams in through the open window, gently encouraging you awake.

You’re comfortably warm underneath your thin blankets, your arms wrapped tightly around the waist of your new husband. Your head rests on his shoulder and when you open your eyes, you can see out into the valley. Lord Elrond had truly been generous with his wedding gift to you; an entire house, constructed with you and your husband in mind.

The arm around your shoulder tightens and you glance up to see your husband stirring. “‘Quel re, a’maelamin.” You twist onto your elbow and lean up to press a kiss against his cheek.

Lindir smiles, eyes still closed, and turns his head towards you. You oblige his silent request and kiss him gently, before settling back down with your head on his chest.

“It is indeed, Y/N.” Lindir wraps his arms tightly around you.

“How did you enjoy your first night in a shared bed?”   
Lindir chuckles. “I wonder how I could have ever survived alone.” he kisses the top of your head. “My heart is so full I fear it may burst.”

“I would much rather it didn’t!” you laugh, kissing the exposed skin of his chest. You brush his hair from his shoulder, looking up at him with a smile. “You promised me a thousand years of your company.”

“You shall get every second, a hundred times over. You, a’maelamin, are stuck with me for eternity.”

“Oh, how shall I cope?” you feign horror, pressing a hand to your temple.

You shriek as Lindir moves suddenly, flipping you so that your on your back underneath him. “Lindir!” you hit his arm and he chuckles.

“Yes, melamin?” he cups your face and kisses you soundly, managing to balance on his forearms so that the entirety of his weight isn’t on you.

“I love you.” you sigh when you break from the kiss.

“I love you.” Lindir smiles before rolling off you and sitting up. “We must see Lord Elrond today.”

“Of course.” you roll your eyes but smile regardless. It’s only polite to thank the elf that has made all of this possible. “Just as long as you don’t go and work.”

“I’ve been  _forbidden_ to work for the entire month.”

“Good.” you kneel on the bed and kiss his cheek, before standing and choosing a dress for the day.

“You know,” Lindir reclines on the bed, watching you closely, “I prefer you without the dress.”

You can’t fight the blush, so settle on throwing a shawl at him instead. Your husband laughs, catching the fabric with ease. He lifts himself from the bed, making a scene out of it to ensure that you’re watching, before getting dressed and joining you at the window.

“We’ll be no more than and hour.” He says, draping the shawl around your shoulders. “I promise.” his arms wrap around your chest, pinning your arms to your sides.

“I’ll hold you to that.” you lean back against him and tilt your head for a kiss, which he happily gives. “Any longer without being able to  _finally_ kiss you properly and I’ll go crazy.”

Lindir presses a delicate kiss to the tip of your ear. “My love, you  _are_ crazy.”

You twist in his grip to give him your best unimpressed look. “That’s because  _someone_ waited  _seven hundred years_ to pluck up the courage to court me. And that same someone waited another  _five hundred years_ to ask me to marry him. Then I had to spend another  _century_ waiting for the day to call him ‘ _Venno_ ’.”

Lindir has the decency to look a little sheepish. “That’s only because you’re a truly amazing elf, and I want nothing other than the best for you.”

“You’re truly lucky I have loved you since I first met you.” you reach up to kiss his cheek. “Do you know how many courtship proposals I had whilst waiting for you?”

The smile suddenly drops from Lindir’s face. “I didin’t- I-  _what_?”

“A grand total of  _eleven_ elves asked me for the honour. I could have married all of them in the time it took for you to speak up!”

An expression of pure terror forms of the usually tranquil face of your husband. “E-el- _eleven_?” his embrace tightens considerably at the thought of you accepting someone else whilst waiting for him.

“You need not fred, a’maelamin’. It’s only ever been you.” you wriggle your arms from his vice-like grip and wrap them around his neck. “Only ever you.” you reassure him, pulling him down for a lingering kiss. “Besides, I think you were worth the wait.”

“I’m so glad.” Lindir chuckles, returning the kiss but lingering a little longer.

If you’re a little late for Elrond, who’s to blame you? Besides, you waited 1300 years. Elrond can wait another hour.

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr: http://bit.ly/1E8nmo0


End file.
